Locker Buddy
by kikimusiclover14
Summary: Bella has a new locker buddy. She tries to ignore him and focus on her schoolwork, but can she? What will happen if she can't? This is my first fanfic guys, hope you like.
1. Chapter 1

It was 2 in the morning. Everything had gone wrong the day before and I couldn't sleep. If I even tried closing my eyes the nightmares would come.

My name is Isabella Swan, Bella, and I am 17 years old. I was in my junior year of high school and everything was going perfectly. I had the greatest boyfriend a girl could ask for. He was sweet and never pressured me. He sent me roses randomly and I always came first for him.

We met at school. It was in the middle of the school year and he had just moved to Forks. I was running late for class (I had spent too long with my best friend Alice) and was at my locker getting my books, when someone comes to the locker beside me.

'Since when has there been someone at the locker beside me?' I asked myself. I looked up and immediately looked away.

'Daaaaaamn' I thought. 'This guy is hot and I have to have my locker beside him the whole year?' I quickly got my books and hurried to class. A few minutes later guess who shows up in class? That's right, locker guy. I made sure not to look at him so that he wouldn't notice me. There were several empty seats in the room, but he only seemed to see the one next to me, no matter what I did to make him not notice me.

He sat down beside me and I tried not to notice him, but it was kind of hard when I could feel his eyes on me. I kept a blanket of hair on the right side of my face so he wouldn't be able to see me, and looked up at the teacher. We were in history at the moment and I'm not exactly sure what she was talking about because all I could think about was Locker guy's eyes on me. I looked through my hair to see him quickly look away.

'Why does he keep staring at me' I wondered. Soon enough the bell rang and it Was time for my next class, GYM. Now, you should know that I am not the most coordinated person ever. The teacher has long since learned to let me sit out of gym so that nobody in the class gets killed, or at least hurt.

I got to the gym and was about to take my normal spot on the bench when the coach comes up to me and tells me that I have to join the gym class today.

"WHAT!" I yelled. Luckily everyone was in the change rooms, so nobody could hear what was going on. "What do you mean that I have to do gym today? Do you really want everyone to be hurt?" He flinched at that.

"No," he said, "but there is a new doctor in town and he decided to come to this gym class to look at the format of the gym classes."

'Great' I thought. We get a new doctor and he wants to see how active we are, so I have to actually participate in gym class. This is going to be fun.

We started with warm-ups and everyone decided to stay away from me. After we were done with the warm-ups we were to go outside to the field as it was football season. As if the only day I actually have to participate in gym, we have to be doing football. The only thing that was good about this is that we were playing flag football, so it wasn't full contact.

The boys started to complain about this but all coach had to do was say my name and they all shut up. They new that if we played full contact, one or more of us would end up injured or worse.

We started by picking teams. I was the last one to be picked and I really didn't mind that, but after seeing my teams' faces, I asked to sit out, but of course, could not.

After coach decided that I had to play, we started playing. After a few minutes, somebody joined coach on the sidelines. I figured this must be the doctor he was talking about because I didn't recognize him. Of course, looking away probably wasn't the best thing in the world because I immediately ran into someone. We fell to the ground, me on top of him and guess who it had to be? Mike Newton. Uuuuugh, just the thought of him makes me cringe. I got up as quickly as I could and everyone came crowding around us. Coach and the doctor came running over.

"Are you ok Bella?" Coach asked. Before I could answer, Mike started moaning in pain.

"Oh, shut up Mike, you'll be fine; Bella weighs nothing so she couldn't have hurt you that badly." Everyone, even the coach, knew that Mike liked to be the center of attention so most people ignored him.

After the doctor checked the both of us and decided that we were fine, we were told that we could go back and finish the game. I asked if I could stay out and this time coach let me. I just sat there watching the game while coach and the doctor stood talking. Once gym was finished it was the end of the day, so I walked back to the school and to my locker.

When I got there I noticed that locker guy was as well. I stuck my chin up, and decided to ignore him and just pack my bag and leave. I packed my bag and left for my truck. When I got there someone grabbed onto my arm.

_This is my first fanfic ever, well, it's really my first story ever. I don't know if anyone will like it, but if you could review telling me whether you like it or not that would be great. I don't know if I am going to continue with this story, so it's all up to you guys. R&R,_

_twilightandhplover14_


	2. Chapter 2

I turned around and saw locker guy standing there.

"What do you want?' I asked. He started to look nervous. 'Great going Bella,' I thought. 'Scare away the one hot guy who will talk to you!' Guys usually tried to steer clear of me. It's like I have the plague or something.

"It's just; I don't know anyone else here, so I was wondering if you could show me around. You know, introduce me to your friends. You're the only person I even recognize right now, so I would be really grateful." He explained.

'How can I say no to a cute guy who needs help?' I asked myself. So I asked, "What's your name? It would help if I knew that."

"Edward," he told me. 'What an old fashioned name.' I thought. 'I love it! It's cute.'

"I'm Bella. I'll meet you here tomorrow and show you around. What do you have first period?"

"I have Biology."

"Oh, me too. Maybe we can get here a little early and I can show you around before class."

"Sure, sounds like a good idea."

"Great, so I'll see you tomorrow then?" I asked.

"See you tomorrow!" he answered while walking to his car. It was the beautiful silver Volvo that looked new and had been the envy of every car owner here.

Two seconds later someone called my name. I saw my best friend Alice come running towards me and I automatically new that she had seen my conversation with Edward, and wanted to talk about it.

"Bella," Alice said, panting from running to me.

"What?" I asked her.

"Don't you dare try to act like you don't know what I'm talking about, because I know for a fact that you know perfectly well what I am talking about. Now, who was that?" Alice said all in one breathe.

Alice is about 5'1" and the cutest thing you have ever seen, (just don't tell her I said that because she'd kill me). She has a cute pixie cut hair cut that goes perfectly with her personality. Alice is the most energetic person you will ever know. When she gets excited she goes crazy and you can't stop her, (don't tell her I said that either!).

"That was Edward. He just started today and his locker is next to mine. He wanted me to show him around since I am the only one he knows right now." I explained.

"Well, damn girl, you certainly are lucky! That boy is fiiine. Don't you dare let him go."

"Alice, looks aren't everything you know. He might turn out to be a real jerk."

"Hot guys are NEVER jerks."

"Speak for yourself. Look at the jocks. How stuck up and jerky are they?"

"Well, you could be right I guess. But I have a really good feeling about him, and you know how I am with my feelings."

"Yah, yah, whatever." I said.

You see, ever since I have known Alice, she has had these feelings about things. The thing is, her feelings are always right. Take this for example. Last year I dated Mike Newton (Yes, I know, EWWWW), and before I said yes to him Alice said she had a feeling that it would not go well. Let's just say, I didn't listen to her and Mike ended up cheating on me. Needless to say, I have never underestimated her judgement since.

"So, are you going over to my house, or am I going to yours?" I asked.

"Let's go to mine." Alice said. We've gone to your house for the past three times. My parents have decided that they want to see you since they haven't in such a long time."

"Ok, that's fine with me." I said. And with that we got in our cars and drove to her house. When we got there I said hi to her parents, Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle is the local doctor at the hospital and I got to know him even before Alice and I became friends, with my visiting the hospital and all.

We went to her room and did our homework, laughing and talking about boys the whole time. Once we finished our homework, we went downstairs to the kitchen and micro waved some popcorn. While we were waiting for the popcorn we went into the living room, with their big screen T.V, to put on a movie. We were going to watch A Walk to Remember. It is one of our all time favourite movies and always makes us cry.

We got the popcorn and sat down to watch the movie when Alice's boyfriend came in. They have been going out for three years now. They met when Jasper and his family moved to Forks four years ago. They didn't really get along too well in the beginning with Jasper teasing her and all, but that was the way that Jasper showed her he liked her. She finally got the feeling that maybe he liked her and maybe they would be good for each other and they've been going strong since then.

Jasper's sister also came down with them and she is a beautiful girl. She looks like a model, and she definitely acts like one. She and I have never gotten along, and I am pretty sure that we never will. I don't know why, but she has never liked me. Anyway, once the movie ended I had to go home and I told Alice that I would see her tomorrow.

When I got home it was close to 11 o'clock and I had to get to bed. I got into bed and all I could think about was Edward. I was so nervous about tomorrow. Would I say something stupid or totally scare him off? I went to bed thinking about him and ended up dreaming about him as well.

I woke up the next morning and got dressed as quickly as possible to get to school as quickly as possible. I got to school a lot earlier than I was supposed to, but it wasn't so bad because Edward was there too.

"Hi" I said when I saw him. "What are you doing here so early?"

"Obviously the same thing as you, which means that you were eager to see me."

"I-I, what are you talking about, eager to- you were eager to see me?" I asked.

"Oh... you caught that?" he asked blushing.

"Yes I did, and you are blushing." I said laughing. When did I become so comfortable with guys that I can laugh around them? "Why don't we go show you around?"

_I will probably be updating once a week. I Will only update less than that if I have too much to do with school and cadets and band and everything. R&R please,_

_twilightandhplover14_


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

I showed Edward around the school. We joked and laughed the whole time. He likes to tease me, and I just tease him right back. I believe that it is the start of a great relationship. We took our time going through the whole school. It is a fairly small school, so it didn't take too long for us to go through the whole school. After I was done showing him around, we sat down on one of the picnic benches outside. We sat there talking about random stuff for about a half-hour before people started arriving.

"Well, I guess we better head to class, we don't want to be late." I said.

"Is it that time already?" Edward asked, "It didn't feel that long at all."

"I know what you mean. I feel like we only just got here, but people are getting here now so we better get going."

"I guess. Will you have lunch with me?" Edward asked.

"S-sure," I stuttered.

"Great," Edward stated.

We both stood up and Edward walked me to my class. Once we got there, we stopped and he kissed my hand. It was so old fashioned that it was the sweetest thing he could have possibly done. He is such a gentleman. After that he left and went to his class and I sat down in my seat and tried to control my breathing.

'Wait a minute,' I thought, 'what am I doing going crazy over a boy? Bella, snap out of it, you have to focus on your schoolwork and you don't need a boy distracting you. You have to pull yourself away from him.'

The thought saddened me but I knew it was the right thing to do, for me and my future. I wasn't the smartest person in the world and so for that reason I really needed to work to get good grades. If I have anything in the way, I just know my grades are going to show it.

After classes it was time for lunch. I spent the last 2 periods thinking about how I would tell Edward that I can't sit with him at lunch. When I got into the cafeteria I saw Edward, but didn't go to sit with him. Instead, I went to sit with Alice and the rest of the family. When I sat down I could tell that Alice was wondering why I wasn't sitting with Edward.

I finished my lunch and got up. I looked at the table that Edward was sitting at, and he wasn't there. I threw out my lunch and went to the bathroom. I sat on the ground and started to cry. Hurting him like that was just killing me and I hated it, but I knew I had to do it.

Next thing I know, Alice is walking into the bathroom. I could tell she was looking for something and it must have been me, because when she saw me she came running.

"What were you thinking?" She asked, "Why did you just leave him there? He really likes you and you're one of his only friends right now. Do you know how much you have hurt him?"

"Yes Alice, I do, but I did it because I had to. I can't have a distraction right now. I have to do well in school, and I have to get into university. I can't do that when I'm dating someone. I thought it would be better to break it off early so that we didn't get too attached to each other." I told her.

"You know, you could at least try to make it work! Tell him everything you just told me and see if you can do it!"

"I can't Alice! I need to do this for myself. I just can't."

I got up and walked out of the bathroom. I could hear Alice calling after me but I didn't turn around. By now I was balling and I decided not to go back to class. I got to my truck and went home.

Once I got home I sat on my bed and thought about what I was doing. At about 4 o'clock there was a knock at the door. I went downstairs and opened the door. There, in front of me, was Edward.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I want to know why. Why did you leave me sitting there alone and humiliated? I thought you were someone different, not one of those other girls!" He exclaimed.

"I just can't. I have to work on my school work and being involved with someone right now just can't happen." I told him.

'Being involved with someone? Is that what you call it? Because I'd call it a relationship. I really thought you were different, but now i know you're just like the rest of them. Snotty and don't care if you break someone's heart." He turned around and walked back to his car.

"Edward! Edward, come back!" I tried, but he didn't even look back.

I went back to my room feeling different. I felt empty somehow. I didn't know what had happened, but as soon as Edward left, I felt the need to break down crying, and I am not the crying type. I sat down on my bed and stared at the wall, thinking about how rude I've been to Edward (this is where I started crying). He needs a friend, and I just totally told him off. Why couldn't we just be friends? There's no harm in being friends!

I went to go call Edward's house. I dialled the number and after almost hanging up because nobody was answering, Alice finally answered it.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hi, it's Bella, is Edward there?" I asked.

"Actually, he's not."

"Oh, do you know when he will be back?"

"Nope, no clue in the world." She told me somewhat rudely.

"Alice, is everything OK?"

"Yup, I'll see you tomorrow," she told me and hung up.

Well, I didn't get to talk to Edward, but I'll talk to him tomorrow and make everything better.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been crazy busy with school and cadets and stuff. I will tell you right now that there will be a 6-8 week period in which I will not be updating because I will be away from home and will not have acess to a computer. Don't ask me how I'm going to do it, but I will have to manage somehow. **

**twilightandhplover14**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

I drove to school at 8 0' clock, and got there for 8:30. I sat down at a picnic table and waited for Edward to come. He didn't. I saw Alice, who walked right past me, but no Edward. I walked to class alone, and for the first time, I actually felt alone. At lunch I sought Alice out and tried to talk to her, but she gave me the silent treatment. That was when I knew something was wrong. When the final bell rang I went to Alice's car and waited for her. When she saw me she looked absolutely pissed out of her mind.

"What's wrong Alice?" I asked.

"As if you even need to ask" She exclaimed rudely.

"Well, I want to make things better, and if I don't know what's wrong, I can't exactly do anything about it." I told her.

"Hmmmm, let me see, you broke my brothers heart, I think that's a good enough reason to be mad."

"Look, Alice, I never meant to hurt him! The truth is I felt I really needed to work on my schoolwork, and having a relationship was really going to hurt it! But now I don't know what to do, because I feel absolutely empty inside now. Alice, please help me get your brother back."

"Look, if you knew that you didn't want to get involved in a relationship, then why did you start it in the first place? You really broke his heart."

"I know, and it hurts me too, but I didn't know that it was going to end up being a relationship Alice, and now I really want to fix it."

"I don't know If I can trust you not to break his heart again."

"I promise I will not break his heart again Alice. I-I, I think I love him."

Alice's face got softer and she gave me a hug.

"Well then go get him," she told me, "he's sulking in his room at home."

So, I drove to their house with Alice right behind me. She took me inside and to his room. When I knocked on the door he told me to go away.

"Edward, it's me, Bella. I am so sorry about what I did and I'm here to make it better. Please let me come in."

When he didn't answer I opened the door to see him lying on his stomach on his bed. I went in and sat on his bed beside him to see that he was crying. I wrapped my arms around him and just let him cry it out. Once he sat up, he moved away from me to the window.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"Because I made a huge mistake. I wanted to work on my schoolwork, and I thought that being in a relationship was going to stop me from doing well in school, but now I know that it doesn't matter, because it hurts me to be away from you as well. I need you Edward, I love you," I cried.

He looked at me and I looked down so that he wouldn't be able to see my face. I heard him walking and he was soon right in front of me. He put two fingers under my chin to lift it up. I see his face coming closer and next thing I know, he is kissing me. It was like nothing I had ever felt before. There was a chill that ran through my body and made me shiver, which in turn made him hold me closer. And then, to ruin the moment, there was a flash and we broke apart and looked at the door just in time to see Alice's spiky black hair.

"I am going to kill her," Edward said while moving towards the door.

"No, don't," I told him, grabbing onto his arm. "Let's just enjoy this moment, forget about Alice, we can get her back later."

"All right," he told me and bent down again. We spent the rest of the day cooped up in his room, just cuddling and talking, until his parents told us to come down for supper. When we got to the dining room, we saw that the whole family was crowded around Alice and her camera. I decided to go see what they were looking at. I crept behind the crowd and went onto my tip toes. And then I saw it, so many pictures of me and Edward together, including the one of us kissing.

"Hey! Where did those come from?" I asked.

"Ummmm," Alice said, "I took them of you guys when you weren't looking."

"Really, Alice? Do you not know me at all? You know that I don't like pictures, especially pictures of me like that!"

"Like what Bella? I don't see anything wrong with these. They just express your great love for Edward!"

'Oh, great!' I thought, 'here comes the blush.' And sure enough I did end up blushing. Well, not so much blushing as turning into a bright red tomato!

"Awww, look at Bella blush!" Alice exclaimed, "that's adorable!" She turned the camera on me.

'ALICE, drop the camera! NOW, before I do something you would not like."

"And what would that be Bella?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe go into your closet and burn all of your clothes!" I said while slowly moving towards the stairs.

Alice gasped. "You wouldn't!" she yelled, eyeing me. I could tell that she saw me moving towards the stairs. Everyone else stood there gaping at us dumbly.

"Oh, I would, and you know I would!" I exclaimed.

"Fine," she said as she put the camera down, "But don't expect it to be down forever! I will get some more pictures of you two."

"Good," I said, "Now let's go eat."

_Hey guys,_

_Sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter up. I've been gone all summer and this being my senior year my homework is already jampacked. I really hope you like this chapter and please remember to review. I can't get better if I don't have any constructive criticism. Thanks,_

_twilightandhplover14_


End file.
